


a thief in the night

by ElasticElla



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emerald is used to taking whatever she wants</p>
            </blockquote>





	a thief in the night

Emerald is used to taking whatever she wants. It's been ages, feels like a lifetime ago, since she had to steal out of necessity. She'd been thankful to have those days in the past, happy to not think upon them. 

Not until the sensation comes back, hot and sudden, the desperate need to steal curling through her fingers. It takes an embarrassingly long time to recognize what it is she needs to steal- Emerald has warmth and food and shelter. She even has money, a friend, a fully stocked safe house. 

She doesn't have Cinder though. 

Not yet anyways. Emerald's never failed to steal something before, certainly not something she needs- how hard could it be to steal the woman's heart?


End file.
